


A different branch

by Achika



Series: Girlkara [2]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Genderswap, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the events of 'The Scare' had gone the other way. AKA: Girlkara and Spoony have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate Ending

The test had been positive. Linkara and Spoony had just stood there, staring at it. And then they’d taken the backup test just in case, because false positives happen sometimes. That one was positive too.  
  
So Spoony had ordered some pizza and they sprawled out in the living room and talked. Linkara was laying on the futon and Spoony was on the floor perpendicular to her, legs up and resting on hers.  
They went through all the options at length, weighed the pros and cons of each, and eventually decided that they were going to keep the baby.  
  
Harvey and 90s Kid came back to find them like that, hands intertwined and a discarded pizza box on the floor. Harvey raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
“So I guess we’re going to have a baby,” Linkara said. Talking things out had helped settle things in her head. She was still scared but things didn’t seem quite so daunting.  
  
“ _Dude_ , that’s so radical! Babies are awesome, man. I’m going to by it the most extreme plushies you have ever seen,” 90s Kid said, excited.  
  
Linkara giggled at his excitement.  
  
“Congrats, kid,” Harvey said, putting his hand on Linkara’s shoulder briefly.  
  
They stayed up until late that night, trying to work out logistics. Neither felt the need to get married right away, though that was always open if it gave better benefits. Linkara refused to move to Arizona, wanting to stay somewhere with winters like she was used to. Spoony fell asleep first, around 2, and Linkara followed soon after.  
  
Linkara woke up to find herself alone in the bed, roused by a muffled banging coming from the kitchen and got up, rubbing her eyes and yawning on the way to investigate. In the kitchen was Insano, connecting two wires together in some device that Linkara recognized as being made of things she’d had laying around the house.  
  
“Is that…90s Kid’s CD player?” she asked, squinting at the invention.  
  
“Yes,” Insano said, not looking up.  
  
Linkara sat at the kitchen table across from him.  
  
“What are you working on?” Linkara asked.  
  
It was weird, facing her arch-enemy in her pajamas.  
  
“A security system for this house. You do realize that your defenses are pathetic, right? I’m pretty sure all Mechakara would have to do to get in is walk through the unlocked front door,” Insano said pointedly.  
  
“Hey! ...No, you’re right,” Linkara said with a sigh. “I keep meaning to put wards up or something but I just never get around to it. Pollo keeps an okay eye on the place. Mostly,”  
  
Insano scoffed. “ _Pollo_ couldn’t defend this house if his life depended on it. As impressive as he is, he’s just not built for that kind of thing. Burton on the other hand…actually that’s a decent idea. Burton should stay with you. At least until I get this up and running,” he said, scribbling ideas on a scrap piece of paper he had found.  
  
“Are you worried about me, Insano?” Linkara asked with a grin.  
  
“Ha! Don’t make me laugh, hero. No, I’m much more concerned with the whole ‘You’re carrying my baby’ thing,” Insano said dismissively.  
  
“Oh baby, keep up that sweet talk. You know how much I like it,” Linkara said, getting up and opening the refrigerator, pulling things out.  
  
Insano went back to ignoring her, absorbed in trying to make SCIENCE happen without the use of his lab. He was interrupted again by Linkara setting a plate down in front of him with an omelet and toast on it. He blinked at it in confusion a few times, brain trying to switch gears.  
  
“Thank you?” He said.  
  
“God knows Spoony doesn’t eat well, and I figure you’re actually worse about it than he is,” Linkara said, sitting back down with her own plate.  
  
The two of them ate, Linkara asking about the invention in between bites and Insano happily discussing his genius ideas.  
  
“It’s really sweet of you to do this,” Linkara said kissing Insano on the cheek before taking their plates over to the sink when they were finished.  
  
She didn’t see Insano’s blush, but his sputtering made her laugh anyway.


	2. Timestamp: Anytime after the baby is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the baby is born

The fourth year anniversary is an ordeal. Getting there with the baby takes a lot of work. She’s still really young, but if she was any older it would probably be harder, with her fussing and trying to get into everything. As it is, she sleeps most of the way there.  
  
Linkara had almost left the baby at home with Harvey and Ninja Style Dancer and Liz, but she had been told under no uncertain terms by Critic that if the baby wasn’t there to be spoiled rotten that she was fired.  
  
“I still can’t believe you didn’t name her after me,” Critic said, pouting.  
  
Linkara laughed, shifting the diaper bag and maneuvering the baby out of the car. Critic immediately grabbed little Lian and began making funny faces. Lian gurgled happily and stuffed Critic’s tie in her mouth, drooling all over it.  
  
Everyone was gathered in one of the hotel rooms, catching up. The second the two of them entered the room with the baby there was a sudden scrambling.  
  
“Look at her, she’s so tiny!” Nella said.  
  
“The first Channel Awesome baby,” Paw said, tickling her feet.  
  
“She’s wearing the kitty ears I sent you!” Jew Wario said with a grin.  
  
Angry Joe came up and snatched Lian away from the Critic.  
  
“Hi there. How would you like to come live with Uncle Joe and Auntie Lisa on our space station?” Angry Joe said, bouncing Lian lightly. She giggled.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Spoony said, fighting his way through the crowd of other reviewers and taking Lian from Angry Joe. Spoony kissed the top of her head.  
  
“Hey, we’ve baby proofed it!” Angry Joe protested. Spoony raised an eyebrow at him, and Joe slunk back, but plans were forming visibly in his head.  
  
Linkara kissed Spoony’s cheek, and Lian grabbed a tight hold of some of Linkara’s hair, trapping the three of them together.  
  
“So I’ve been thinking about moving to Minnesota,” Spoony said quietly.  
  
“You’d freeze to death during the _fall_ , desert boy,” Linkara pointed out, but she was grinning.  
  
“I’ll take my chances. The personal teleporter’s not cutting it anymore,” Spoony said.  
  
“Okay people! We’ve all fawned over the baby, now it’s time to get down to business,” Critic said, catching everyone’s attention.


	3. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AlwaysAGirl!Linkara and Insano have different parenting ideas for Lian.

Linkara and Insano have their first real fight in ages when she sees him explaining a Junior Science kit to Lian, who is still too young to really understand what he's talking about but seems interested anyway.  
  
Harvey, who had come into the room behind her, immediately noticed Linkara go pale and tense up at the sight and swept past her, scooping Lian into his arms.   
  
“I think it’s somebody’s nap time. Isn’t that right, baby doll?” Harvey said to Lian as he carried her out of the room.   
  
“What were you doing?” Linkara asked, voice tense.   
  
Insano looked up from his task of putting everything in the Junior Science kit back. He’d been lying on his stomach on the floor with Lian by his side, the kit spread out in front of them.   
  
“Showing her what some of this stuff could do?” Insano asked, confused and sliding his goggles back down over his eyes.   
  
“In the future? Don’t,” Linkara said flatly.   
  
“It’s perfectly safe. Even if I wasn’t watching her, there’s nothing in here that could actually hurt her,” Insano said, motioning to the kit.   
  
“I don’t care how safe you think it is. Don’t,” Linkara repeated, still angry.  
  
Insano’s eyes narrowed behind his goggles, a familiar expression of suspicion.   
  
“What’s your problem?” he asked, standing up. The room was practically crackling with tension.  
  
“Nothing. Just keep the Science away from the baby, that’s all,” Linkara said.  
  
“Bah, that was hardly Science. Parlor tricks, more like,” Insano said dismissively.  
  
“Uh…Dudes?” 90s Kid said, poking his head in. “Harvey’s, like, trying to get Lian to sleep? So if you could keep it down that’d be radical,”   
  
They hadn’t been _that_ loud, but Linkara was willing to bet that Lian could sense that something was wrong anyway. She nodded and grabbed Insano, dragging him into the garage, which put enough distance between them and Lian that any disturbances the baby might pick up should be blocked.   
  
“So now are you going to tell me what’s gotten into you?” Insano asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“I don’t want Lian anywhere near Science,” Linkara said.   
  
“…You realize that sounds insane, right?” Insano asked.   
  
“I don’t mean the stuff you learn in high school. I mean the stuff that you and Linksano do. It’s not…I can’t follow that path, and I don’t think it’s safe,” Linkara said, frustrated and unsure of how to express herself properly.   
  
“I’d never put Lian in danger. You know that,” Insano said, defensive.   
  
“So then stop trying to get her to take to Science!” Linkara snapped.   
  
“Only if you stop with the Magic. That is _way_ too unstable for a child to be exposed to it,” Insano retorted.   
  
“That’s not the same _or_ true. People have been doing Magic for thousands of years!” Linkara protested.   
  
“You don’t want Lian around Science? Well, I don’t want my daughter around Magic,” Insano said, crossing his arms and not backing down.   
  
“She’s not _your_ daughter, she’s Spoony’s! _You_ don’t _get_ to issue ultimatums,” Linkara yelled, frustration finally boiling over.   
  
Insano froze and lowered his arms. “I guess you’re right,” he said quietly.  
  
And that’s when Linkara realized what she’d said. “Oh god. Insano, I didn’t…”  
  
But Insano was already well on his way back into Spoony’s mind. Spoony came back, gasping like his lungs were being crushed and clutching at his head.  
  
“Jesus. What the fuck,” he said, talking to himself.   
  
Linkara stepped forward and reached for him, and Spoony shrugged her off instinctively. Linkara flinched and lowered her hand. He stared at her in silence for a long moment.  
  
“I need to take a walk,” Spoony muttered to her and left, and this was not what Linkara wanted at _all_.   
  
Linkara sat on the futon and waited, getting more and more anxious as the time passed. Spoony came back hours later, looking much calmer and more together.   
  
Linkara was up in a shot. “I am so sorry I didn’t mean it,” she said, and Spoony sighed and pulled her into a hug.   
  
“I didn’t mean it, I didn’t. Insano’s amazing with Lian and…”  
  
“He won’t hear you,” Spoony said. “He’s slammed his door and locked it,”  
  
“He can…he can do that?” Linkara asked.   
  
“Yeah. I don’t think he likes to, but he definitely can,” Spoony said with a slight wince.   
  
Linkara didn’t see hide nor hair of Insano for a long time after that. There were times, in the moments of quiet, when he didn’t realize that she was watching, that Spoony would just…stop. And he’d look lost and fragile and confused, like he didn’t quite know what to do with himself or maybe like part of him was missing.  
  
“Are you okay?” Linkara asked him as she fed Lian her breakfast.   
  
“Huh? Yeah. I’m great,” Spoony said, taking his meds.   
  
“You’re lying. We agreed no more lying,” Linkara said.   
  
“We did, didn’t we?” Spoony said, slouching a little.  
  
“It’s weird without him. I can barely feel that he’s there, and he doesn’t say anything. Not like he used to. It’s fu-freaking unnerving,” he continued, glancing at Lian at censoring himself. He wasn’t always the best about that, but he tried.   
  
“I shouldn’t have said what I did. Insano doesn’t _understand_ , though. If Lian chooses Science then _I can’t protect her_. Magic I can handle, you know? But Science is a dangerous game,” Linkara said, sighing.   
  
“Science isn’t a game,” Spoony said, walking over and picking Lian up. “And if you can’t protect her, then I will. Isn’t that right, Lian? Daddy’ll protect his little princess,” Spoony made funny faces at her, causing Lian to giggle and grab at his hair.   
  
Linkara couldn’t help but smile at them. “I’m trying to do too much by myself again, aren’t I?”   
  
“Just a smidge,” Spoony said, kissing Linkara fondly, and something about him seemed lighter.  
  
Linkara still didn’t see Insano after that, but sometimes she heard him talking to Lian at night or saw the aftermath of something Spoony didn’t build and she knew that eventually things would be okay.   
  
She left a note for Insano where she knew he would see it. It was only one word - ‘please’ - but she figured it would at least get his attention.   
  
Linkara woke up in the middle of the night to being shaken lightly but forcefully. She opened her eyes slowly, and registered the labcoat and goggles resting on dark hair subconsciously. Still mostly asleep she reached out for the familiar form.   
  
“Hey. You’re back,” Linkara murmured, smiling around a yawn.   
  
“What do you want, Linkara?” Insano asked, frowning at her and holding the note tight in his hand. He avoided Linkara’s grasp.   
  
“’M sorry,” Linkara said, sad and sleep slurred. “Didn’t mean it. You’re great with Lian. I just get so scared. It’s always Science, you know. Mechakara, Linksano, Vyce, you. Science,”   
  
Insano’s expression softened slightly. “I don’t exactly have the best experiences with Magic either, you know,”   
  
“I do. I _do_ know,” Linkara said, sitting up. “You’re so good now, and I am so sorry,”  
  
“Yes, I heard you the first time,” Insano said.   
  
“So I thought…we’d compromise. I won’t teach her Magic, you won’t teach her Science, and when she’s old enough she’ll choose her own path,” Linkara said.  
  
Insano was quiet for a long moment.  
  
“I suppose I can deal with that,” he said grudgingly, just when Linkara was starting to get worried that he’d walk out again.   
  
Linkara sagged with relief. “What time is it?” she asked eventually, yawning.  
  
“3:30,” Insano said.   
  
Linkara groaned. “Ugh, why didn’t you wait till morning?”   
  
“Technically it _is_ the morning,” Insano pointed out.  
  
“Shut up. I knew you were secretly still evil, waking me up this early,” Linkara muttered.   
  
Insano laughed quietly. “Go back to sleep,”   
  
Linkara grabbed Insano and pulled him into the bed. He flailed a little, trying to escape, and Linkara just threw an arm over him so he couldn’t get up.   
  
“Can’t fall asleep by myself,” Linkara said and cuddled up close to him.   
  
“I am not a _Teddy Bear_!” Insano protested.  
  
“No, that’s Bear, and he serves an entirely different purpose than you do,” Linkara said, and closed her eyes.   
  
Insano made a displeased noise. “You are certifiable, did you know that?”  
  
“Shhhh,” Linkara said, already back on the edge of sleep. “Don’t wake our daughter,”  
  
Insano stilled in shock, but whatever retort he came up with fell on deaf ears because Linkara was already asleep.


	4. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian and SOI are heroes just like Mom and Dad, and protect the world from an evil overlord...BEAR!

It had been really easy to get the costumes for the adventure they were going to have. SOI had gone into Harvey’s room and taken one of the hats in the closet, and Lian had snuck down to the basement – she’d had to sneak because Mommy didn’t like it when Lian went into the basement, which was really not fair because SOI was allowed down there – and snuck back out with Daddy’s white coat and goggles. Lian loved Daddy’s goggles, they were shiny and had spirals, and everyone knew that spirals were the best shape.   
  
So SOI put on Harvey’s hat and Lian put on the goggles and coat. All three items were too big for them and the coat dragged on the floor, but that didn’t matter because they were the perfect costumes. The two of them ran and bounced around the living room, chasing each other and shouting and laughing.   
  
Suddenly, Bear was there! And he smirked at them and said “You’ll never stop my plans, heroes! Soon the world will be mine!”   
  
And Lian and SOI couldn’t let the teddy take over the world, not when 90s Kid had promised to take them for ice-cream later! So Lian and SOI decided that they needed to team up and combine their powers to stop Bear’s evil plans.   
  
Lian let out her best Daddy-laugh and SOI yelled “I AM A MAN!” just like Mommy and they punched Bear together and Bear was defeated with an angry cry.   
  
“I’ll get you next time, heroes!” Bear said, before fainting from the sheer combined power of Lian and SOI.   
  
“What is going on in here?” Mommy asked, coming into the room and she looked torn between laughing and crying or maybe crying with laughing.   
  
“Bear tried to take over the world!” SOI said, bouncing excitedly.  
  
Lian nodded and grinned. “But don’t worry, we stopped the evil teddy!”  
  
“I see,” Mommy said. She walked over and picked Bear up, who was starting to wake up from being fainted. “Now Bear, what did I tell you about taking over the world? I think you need a time out!” she said sternly, wagging a finger at the teddy.   
  
Mommy put Bear up on a shelf that Lian couldn’t reach by the pictures, and then turned back to Lian and SOI.   
  
“I’m very proud of you two for saving the world from Bear,” she said, and took Harvey’s hat off of SOI. “But you shouldn’t take Harvey’s things without asking. It’s not polite,”   
  
“’m sorry,” SOI mumbled, looking down.   
  
“And as for you, young lady,” Mommy said, looking at Lian. “Those goggles are very special, and your Daddy would be very upset if they were broken. So hand them over,”   
  
Lian pouted but took the goggles – which had become crooked – off and handed them to Mommy.   
  
“The coat too,” Mommy said.  
  
And that officially meant that adventure time was over, and SOI and Lian made disappointed noises but Lian took off Daddy’s coat.  
  
Mommy leaned down and gave both of them a big hug.   
  
“Why don’t the two of you go tell 90s Kid how you saved the world? I bet he’ll want to reward you by taking you out to get ice-cream after dinner,” Mommy said.   
  
Lian and SOI looked at each other before sprinting towards 90s Kid's room, shouting or him.   
Ice-cream was the perfect reward for saving the world.  
  
  
  
Linkara walked over to the mantle she had placed Bear on.   
  
“Thank you for playing with them,” she said, giving Bear a pat on the head, and Bear seemed to smile.   
  
“I’m back!” Spoony called, coming into the room with bags of take-out. “…Why do you have Insano’s coat and goggles?”  
  
“Lian and SOI were playing dress up. She’s got a pretty good Insano laugh, have you heard it?” Linkara said.   
  
Spoony grinned. “Cute. They want to be like Mom and Dad,”   
  
“I’m sure you’ll hear all about their adventure at dinner. Apparently teddy bears are trying to take over the world,” Linkara said.   
  
Spoony laughed. “I never trusted that bear,” he said, giving Bear a mock-suspicious look before heading into the kitchen.   
  
Linkara called everyone down for dinner. They all gathered around the table, and Lian and SOI spent the entire time telling everyone about their epic battle.


	5. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkara reads a bedtime story to Lian and SOI, things do not go as planned

Linkara slammed the book shut, trying to keep the thing inside. It was too late, though, and the smokey monster had escaped.   
  
Lian shrieked in terror and clutched at SOI, who was making worried whimpering noises. The smoke monster went towards the two of them, seeming to float through the air.   
  
Linkara glared and twisted her hand in a sharp circle. A flame appeared, hovering over her skin and sending off light. Linkara blew at the fire and it flared, shooting out towards the smoke monster. It gave off a high pitched wail as it was forcefully dissipated by the light and heat of the fire.   
  
“I think that’s enough of that story,” Linkara said.  
  
Lian and SOI both nodded numbly, and Linakra sighed. Great. Now they were too keyed up and they were _never_ going to sleep.


End file.
